Smith
Overview Smithing is the cornerstone of dwarven civilization. It’s hard to get away from the stereotype of the stout, burly, coarse-haired hammer-man that dwarven smithing perpetuates. In fact, many non-dwarf smiths apprentice with the dwarves, learning the Dwarvish language in the process. Even when you’re dealing with a non-dwarf, they might slip into a dwarven accent or use a little Dwarvish vocabulary despite themselves. In addition to the well known blacksmith, who deals with iron & the tools one can build from the dark material, there are a number of specialties, each focusing on either a particular metal, such as tinsmiths, or function, like jewelers. Work with your DM to decide which specialty you have, if any. Smiths tend to be a cornerstone in a more local sense as well. The forge is always warm, & the smiths, themselves, have a reputation for stability. Not to mention, it’s always interesting to see the craftworks the smiths may have on display. It’s not unusual for village folk gather around the smithy to gossip or while away the small hours sharing a drink & a story or two. Do you enjoy the social aspect of smithing? Is smithing an excuse to have people around you despite your natural quietness? Do you like the creative aspect of smithing? Is it the satisfaction & feeling of self-sufficiency that comes from creating your own tools & machines? Do you enjoy the challenge of confronting a problem & overcoming it with your own ingenuity? Are you an artist expressing yourself in metal? Where do you get your materials? Do you have any special family connections? Do you live in a destitute area, forcing you to deal with the thieves’ guild? What do you do with all of the things you make? * Skill Proficiencies: History (local news), Performance * Tool Proficiencies: Smith’s tools, tinker’s tools * Equipment: A set of either smith’s or tinkers tools; a heavy, leather apron; a pair of hand bellows; a set of common clothes; & a pouch with 10 gp * In addition to supplying fuel & maintaining the fires, a fendersmith installs, cleans, & repairs the grates & fenders across large fireplaces, hearths, & forges. FEATURE: CRAFTSMANSHIP Unlike other characters, you are a craftsman. Where others may require outside help to craft a new piece of equipment, you can do it on your own. Your expertise is especially useful when creating magic items in the area of your specialty. When crafting magic items that fall within your specialty, you gain 2 benefits. Firstly, you can create your own formula for the design & crafting of the magic item. Secondly, reduce the creation cost of the magic item by 25%, which also reduces the overall amount of time it takes to craft the item. See “Crafting a Magic Item” in the DMG for more information. You must still supply any required spells, spell slots, or special components as per usual. SUGGESTED CHARACTERISTICS Your average blacksmith is a patient person made large & extra solid in the body by constant use of the hammer. Detailed oriented smiths, such as jewelers or goldsmiths, may develop a squint from the constant use of the eye loupe. All smiths tend to be somewhat taciturn, as their art requires a certain amount of forethought. Oddly, despite smiths’ quietness, people tend to flock to the smithy where they know there’s always a warm fire & pleasant company. d8 Personality Trait d6 Ideal d6 Bond d6 Flaw Kategorie:Hintergrund